New Spongebob Rankings
Total Amazing *Just One Bite *Band Geeks *Atlantis Squarepantis *Christmas Who? *Frankendoodle *Chocolate with Nuts *Truth or Square *Welcome to The Chum Bucket *Can You Spare a Dime? *Dying For Pie *SB-129 *Shanghaied *Snowball Effect *I Had an Accident *Spongebob Meets the Strangler *Krusty Towers *Wet Painters *Roller Cowards *Graveyard Shift *Dunces and Dragons *One Krab’s Trash *Plankton Paranoia *The Whole Tooth *F.U.N *The Algae's Always Greener *It's a Spongebob Christmas *Karen’s Virus *Wishing You Well *No Weenies Allowed *Skill Crane *Sailor Mouth *Squid Noir *Nasty Patty *Big Pink Loser *Bulletin Board *Have You Seen This Snail *Patrick! The Game *Mimic Madness *Idiot Box *Squidville *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Planet of the Jellyfish *My Pretty Seahorse *Artist Unknown *Pizza Delivery *Krab Borg *Sharks vs Pods *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Rock Bottom *The Pink Purlonior *Krusty Love *Club Spongebob *What’s Eating Patrick? *ChefBob *The Camping Episode *Friend or Foe *Imitation Krabs *Mrs Puff, You're Fired *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *Life of Crime *Teacher's Pests *Feral Friends *Hello Bikini Bottom *Arrgh (1) *Krusty Krab Training Video *Procrastination *Rock a Bye Bivalve *The Fry Cook Games *Krabs a la Mode Great *Squid on Strike *Something Smells *Born Again Krabs *The Great Snail Race *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *Surf N Turf *The Lost Mattress *Walking Small *The Bully *Clams *There's a Sponge in my Soup *Married to Money *Krabs vs Plankton *Survival of the Idiots *Employee of the Month *Jellyfish Jam *Squilliam Returns *The Getaway *Sing a Song of Patrick *Patty Hype *Doing Time *Goodbye Krabby Patty *Squid's Day Off *Doodle Dimension *Plankton's Pet *Glove World R.I.P *Fools in April *Bottle Burglars *Texas *Larry's Gym *Goo Goo Gas *Selling Out *Sleepy Time *Mid-Life Crustacean *Mall Girl Pearl *Two Thumbs Down *The Night Patty *Culture Shock *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *Unreal Estate *Sanctuary! *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Enemy In-Law *Grandmum's The Word *Sand Castles in the Sand *Plankton's Army *Chatterbox Gary *Squidward in Clarinetland *Pull Up a Barrel *Lost and Found *Shell of a Man *Pickles *Opposite Day *Shopping List *Karate Choppers *Copybob Dittopants *Earworm *No Free Rides *Valentine's Day *My Leg! *Ghoul Fools *Wormy *Karate Island *Sandy's Nutmare *Spot Returns *The Good Krabby Name *Best Frenemies *High Sea Diving *Jellyfish Hunter *Snail Mail *The Two Faces of Squidward *Pineapple Invasion *Suds *Best Day Ever *The Great Patty Caper *Frozen Face-Off *Man Ray Returns *Mermaid Pants *Suction Cup Symphony *Home Sweet Pineapple *Plankton! *Bubbletown *That's No Lady *New Student Starfish *Tutor Sauce *Pressure *Scaredy Pants *Spy Buddies *Not Normal *The Donut of Shame *Sanitation Insanity *Safe Deposit Krabs *The Paper *The Way of the Sponge *Burst Your Bubble *The Secret Box *Bubble Buddy *Ripped Pants *The Smoking Peanut *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Treats! *BlackJack *Back to the Past *Oral Report *Whale of a Birthday *Squeaky Boots Good *Appointment TV *The String *Hooky *A Friendly Game *Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget *License to Milkshake *Squid Plus One *For Here or to Go *The Krusty Plate *Mermaid Man Begins *Goons on the Moon *Jailbreak! *Ugh *I Was a Teenage Gary *Whale Watching *20000 Patties Under the Sea *Kracked Krabs *The Slumber Party *Once Bitten *Gary Takes a Bath *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Pest of the West *No Hat for Pat *Girl's Night Out *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Hall Monitor *ScavengerPants *Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm *The Inmates of Summer *Sandy's Rocket *Ghost Host *The Krusty Slammer *The Grill is Gone *Mooncation *Sold! *Sentimental Sponge *Chum Bucket Supreme *The Krusty Sponge *Single Cell Anniversary *Larry the Floor Manager *Food Con Castaways *Bunny Hunt *Chum Fricassee *Whelk Attack *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Jellyfishing *Blackened Sponge *The Check-Up *Gary's New Toy *Squidward's School for Grown-Ups *Missing Identity *Mustard O'Mine *Eek, an Urchin! *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Hot Shot *Squidtastic Voyage *New Digs *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Karen 2.0 *Krusty Kleaners *The Executive Treatment *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *New Leaf *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Farmerbob *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Prehibernation Week *Bummer Vacation *The Abrasive Side *Bubblestand *Drive Happy *Lame and Fortune *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Your Shoe's Untied *The Inside Job *Squirrel Record *Walking the Plankton *Chum Caverns *Drive Thru *Krabby Land *Neptune's Spatula *Help Wanted *Spongebob's Place *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *Money Talks *Picture Day *Spin the Bottle *Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation *Spongeguard on Duty *Boating School *Krusty Dogs *Stuck on the Roof *Spongebob vs The Big One *I'm With Stupid *Chimps Ahoy *Plankton's Good Eye *Spongebob's Last Stand *Grandpappy the Pirate Decent *Tea at the Treedome *Cave Dwelling Sponge *It Came From Goo Lagoon *SpongeBob LongPants *Little Yellow Book *Love That Squid *Overbooked *Sweet and Sour Squid *Plankton Gets the Boot *Driven to Tears *Bumper to Bumper *Bossy Boots *Funny Pants *No Pictures, Please *Don't Wake Patrick *Evil Spatula *Perfect Chemistry *Spongicus *Tunnel of Glove *Slimy Dancing *Patty Caper *Squirrel Jokes *Squid Defense *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *inSPONGEiac *Code Yellow *Growth Spout *Life Insurance *The Original Fry Cook *Pranks a Lot *Karate Star *A Life in a Day *Bubble Buddy Returns *Cuddle E. Huggs *The Sponge Who Could Fly *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge *To Save a Squirrel *Yeti Krabs *Greasy Buffoons *Call The Cops *Gary in Love *Patrick Smartpants *House Worming Okay *Hocus Pocus (4) *Reef Blower (1) *Buried in Time (7) *Dumped (2) *Seance Shmeance (9a) *Born to be Wild (4) *Out of the Picture (10) *Move Your Bubble Bass (11) *Patnocchio (11) *Nature Pants (1) *As Seen on TV (3) *House Fancy (6) *Boat Smarts (5) *Gone (6) *Pat the Horse (11) *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom (8) *Komputer Overload (6) *Don't Look Now (9a) *Squirrel Jelly (11) *The Krabby Kronicle (6) *The Chaperone (1) *Ditchin (6) *Rise and Shine (5) *Mutiny on the Krusty (9b) *Squiditis (8) *Grandma's Kisses (2) *Patrick-Man! (9a) *Mermaid Man vs Spongebob (5) *Accidents will Happen (8) *MuscleBob BuffPants (1) *The Curse of the Hex (7) *Don't Feed the Clowns (11) *Krabby Road (6) *Toy Store of Doom (6) *The Masterpiece (7) *Shell Shocked (6) *Model Sponge (7) *Free Samples (8) *Fiasco! (8) Meh *House Sittin for Sandy *Squidbob Tentaclepants *Party Pooper Pants *Are You Happy Now? *Rule of Dumb *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *Kenny the Cat *Rodeo Daze *I Heart Dancing *A Squarepants Family Vacation *SEAVTUIG *Fun-Sized Friends *Night Light *Nautical Novice *Salsa Imbecillius *Krusty Katering *Dear Vikings *Pat No Pay *Good Neighbors *That Sinking Feeling *Home Sweet Rubble *Whirlybrains *No Nose Knows *Patrick's Staycation *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Shellback Shenanigans *A Day Without Tears *Barnacle Face *A Flea in her Dome *Penny Foolish *Old Man Patrick *Le Big Switch *Company Picnic *Tentacle Vision *Professor Squidward *Plankton Retires *Extreme Spots *The Other Patty *Move it or Lose it *Good Ol' Whatshisname *Sponge-Cano! *Spongehenge *All That Glitters *Stanley S. Squarepants *Demolition Doofus *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *The Cent of Money *Library Cards *Bubble Troubles *Giant Squidward Bad *Wigstruck *Patrick's Coupon *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Snooze You Lose *Pineapple Fever *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Clam Whisperer *The Card *The Googly Artiste *Porous Pockets *Restraining Spongebob *Whatever Happened to Spongebob? *Restraining Spongebob *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Pet Sitter Pat *Grooming Gary *The Play's The Thing *Gullible Pants *The Fish Bowl *The Nitwitting *Hide and Then What Happens *The Thing *A Pal for Gary *Squid Wood *Sportz? *Plankton's Regular *Squid's Visit Terrible *Sun Bleached *Fungus Among Us *Clash of Trition *You Don't Know Sponge *The Main Drain *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *Boating Buddies *Waiting *Face Freeze *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Summer Job *Spongebob, You’re Fired *To Love a Patty *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *Cephalopod Lodge *Shuffleboarding *Trenchbillies *Big Sister Sam *Choir Boys *One Coarse Meal *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *Yours, Mine, and Mine *Stuck in the Wringer *Ink Lemonade *Pet or Pests Depressing *Squid Baby Reordering page [[Episode Reordering]] Color Rankings Purple: 10/10 Light Blue: 9/10 Dark Blue: 8/10 Light Green: 7/10 Dark Green: 6/10 Yellow: 5/10 Orange: 4/10 Red: 3/10 Maroon: 2/10 Gray: 1/10 Season 1 1.SB-129 2.F.U.N 3.Pizza Delivery 4.Rock Bottom 5.Arrgh 6.Walking Small 7.Employee of the Month 8.Jellyfish Jam 9.Fools in April 10.Texas 11.Sleepy Time 12.Culture Shock 13.Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost 14.Pickles 15.Opposite Day 16.Karate Choppers 17.Valentine's Day 18.Suds 19.Home Sweet Pineapple 20.Plankton! 21.Scaredy Pants 22.The Paper 23.Ripped Pants 24.Squeaky Boots 25.Hooky 26.I Was a Teenage Gary 27.Hall Monitor 28.Sandy's Rocket 29.Naughty Nautical Neighbors 30.Jellyfishing 31.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II 32.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 33.Bubblestand 34.Neptune's Spatula 35.Help Wanted 36.Boating School 37.Tea at the Treedome 38.Reef Blower 39.Nature Pants 40.The Chaperone 41.Musclebob BuffPants Season 2 1.Band Geeks 2.Christmas Who? 3.Frankendoodle 4.Welcome to the Chum Bucket 5.Dying for Pie 6.Shanghaied 7.Graveyard Shift 8.Sailor Mouth 9.Big Pink Loser 10.Squidville 11.Artist Unknown 12.Krusty Love 13.Imitation Krabs 14.Life of Crime 15.Procrastination 16.The Fry Cook Games 17.Squid on Strike 18.Something Smells 19.Survival of the Idiots 20.Patty Hype 21.Squid's Day Off 22.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III 23.No Free Rides 24.Wormy 25.Jellyfish Hunter 26.Pressure 27.The Secret Box 28.Bubble Buddy 29.The Smoking Peanut 30.Gary Takes a Bath 31.Sandy, Spongebob, and the Worm 32I'm Your Biggest Fanatic 33.Prehibernation Week 34.Your Shoe's Untied 35.I'm With Stupid 36.Bossy Boots 37.Squirrel Jokes 38.Grandma's Kisses 39.Dumped Season 3 1.Just One Bite 2.Chocolate with Nuts 3.Can You Spare a Dime 4.Snowball Effect 5.I Had an Accident 6.Spongebob Meets the Strangler 7.Wet Painters 8.One Krab's Trash 9.The Algae's Always Greener 10.No Weenies Allowed 11.Nasty Patty 12.Idiot Box 13.My Pretty Seahorse 14.Krab Borg 15.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V 16.Club Spongebob 17.The Camping Episode 18.Krusty Krab Training Video 19.Rock a Bye Bivalve 20.Born Again Krabs 21.The Great Snail Race 22.The Bully 23.Clams 24.Squilliam Returns 24.Doing Time 25.Mid-Life Crustacean 26.Plankton's Army 27.New Student Starfish 28.Ugh 29.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV 30.Missing Identity 31.Krabby Land 32.Spongeguard on Duty 33.Pranks a Lot 34.The Sponge Who Could Fly 35.As Seen on TV 36.Party Pooper Pants Season 4 1.Krusty Towers 2.Dunces and Dragons 3.Wishing You Well 4.Skill Crane 5.Have You Seen This Snail 6.Fear of a Krabby Patty 7.The Pink Purlonior 8.Mrs Puff You're Fired 9.The Lost Mattress 10.Krabs vs Plankton 11.Selling Out 12.Enemy In-Law 13.Shell of a Man 14.Karate Island 15.Best Frenemies 16.Best Day Ever 17.That's No Lady 18.Whale of a Birthday 19.Once Bitten 20.Ghost Host 21.Squidtastic Voyage 22.New Leaf 23.Bummer Vacation 24.Chimps Ahoy 25.Driven to Tears 26.Funny Pants 27.Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture 28.Patrick Smartpants 29.Hocus Pocus 30.Born to be Wild 31.Squidbob TentaclePants 32.Rule of Dumb 33.Good Neighbors 34.All That Glitters 35.The Gift of Gum 36.Wigstruck 37.The Thing 38.Squid Wood Season 5 1.Atlantis Squarepantis 2.Roller Cowards 3.Krabs a la Mode 4.Friend or Foe 5.Sing a Song of Patrick 6.Goo Goo Gas 7.The Two Faces of Squidward 8.Spy Buddies 9.The Donut of Shame 10.BlackJack 11.Spongebob vs The Patty Gadget 12.The Krusty Plate 13.20000 Patties Under the Sea 14.Pest of the West 15.The Inmates of Summer 16.The Krusty Sponge 17.Blackened Sponge 18.New Digs 19.Bucket Sweet Bucket 20.Money Talks 21.Picture Day 22.Slimy Dancing 23.The Original Fry Cook 24.To Save a Squirrel 25.Boat Smarts 26.Rise and Shine 27.Mermaid Man vs Spongebob 28.Night Light 29.Pat No Pay 30.Banned in Bikini Bottom 31.A Flea in her Dome 32.Le Big Switch 33.Good Ol' Whatshisname 34.Spongehenge 35.Stanley S. Squarepants 36.Whatever Happened to Spongebob 37.Breath of Fresh Squidward 38.Fungus Among Us 39. Waiting 40.To Love a Patty 41.The Battle of Bikini Bottom Season 6 1.Truth or Square 2.Sand Castles in the Sand 3.Suction Cup Symphony 4.Not Normal 5.The Slumber Party 6.No Hat for Pat 7.Chum Bucket Supreme 8.Single Cell Anniversary 9.Krusty Krushers 10.Chum Caverns 11.Spongebob vs. The Big One 12.Grandpappy the Pirate 13.Overbooked 14.Spongicus 15.Patty Caper 16.A Life in a Day 17.House Fancy 18.Gone 19.Komputer Overload 20.The Krabby Kronicle 21.Ditchin 22.Krabby Road 23.Toy Store of Doom 24.Shell Shocked 25.Nautical Novice 26.Dear Vikings 27.No Nose Knows 28.Penny Foolish 29.Professor Squidward 30.Giant Squidward 31.Pineapple Fever 32.The Card 33.Porous Pockets 34.Grooming Gary 35.Gullible Pants 36.Plankton's Regular 37.Squid's Visit 38.Sun Bleached 39.Clash of Trition 40.Boating Buddies 41.To Squarepants or not to Squarepants 42.The Splinter 43.Slide Whistle Stooges 44.Cephalopod Lodge 45.Shuffleboarding 46.Choir Boys 47.Pet or Pests Season 7 1.Squidward in Clarinetland 2.Earworm 3.The Great Patty Caper 4.Back to the Past 5.Wreck of the Moana Loa 6.Kracked Krabs 7.The Bad Guy Club for Villains 8.Whelk Attack 9.Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle 10.The Abrasive Side 11.The Inside Job 12.Enchanted Tiki Dreams 13.Krusty Dogs 14.Spongebob's Last Stand 15.Love That Squid 16.Perfect Chemistry 17.Tunnel of Glove 18.Growth Spout 19.Karate Star 20.Gary in Love 21.Greasy Buffoons 22.Buried in Time 23.The Curse of the Hex 24.The Masterpiece 25.Model Sponge 26.Rodeo Daze 27.I Heart Dancing 28.That Sinking Feeling 29.Shellback Shenanigans 30.A Day Without Tears 31.Tentacle Vision 32.Sponge-Cano 33.The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom 34.The Cent of Money 35.The Curse of Bikini Bottom 36.Gramma's Secret Recipe 37.The Play's The Thing 38.Hide And Then What Happens? 39.New Fish in Town 40.A Pal for Gary 41.You Don’t Know Sponge 42.The Main Drain 43.Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 44.Summer Job 45.Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful 46.Trenchbillies 47.Big Sister Sam 48.One Coarse Meal 49.Yours, Mine, and Mine 50.Stuck in the Wringer Season 8 1.It's a Spongebob Christmas 2.Planet of the Jellyfish 3.Hello Bikini Bottom 4.Glove World RIP 5.Ghoul Fools 6.The Good Krabby Name 7.Frozen Face-Off 8.The Way of the Sponge 9.Treats! 10.Oral Report 11.A Friendly Game 12.For Here or to Go 13.Mermaid Man Begins 14.Mooncation 15.Sentimental Sponge 16.Chum Fricassee 17.Squidward's School for Grown-ups 18.The Hot Shot 19.Karen 2.0 20.Walking the Plankton 21.Drive Thru 22.Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation 23.Plankton's Good Eye 24.Sweet and Sour Squid 25.inSPONGEiac 26.Bubble Buddy Returns 27.The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom 28.Squiditis 29.Accidents will Happen 30.Fiasco! 31.Free Samples 32.House Sittin for Sandy 33.Are You Happy Now? 34.A Squarepants Family Vacation 35.SEAVTUIG 36.Home Sweet Rubble 37.Patrick's Staycation 38.Barnacle Face 39.The Other Patty 40.Move it or Lose it 41.Demolition Doofus 42.Bubble Troubles 43.The Googly Artiste 44.Restraining Spongebob 45.Pet Sitter Pat 46.Face Freeze 47.Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom Season 9A 1.Plankon’s Pet 2.Safe Deposit Krabs 3.License to Milkshake 4.Jailbreak! 5.Gary’s New Toy 6.Eek, An Urchin! 7.Squirrel Record 8.It Came From Goo Lagoon 9.Little Yellow Book 10.Bumper to Bumper 11.Evil Spatula 12.Squid Defense 13.Yeti Krabs 14.Seance Shmeance 15.Don’t Look Now 16.Patick-Man! 17.Kenny The Cat 18.Extreme Spots 19.SpongeBob You’re Fired 20.Squid Baby Season 9B 1.The Whole Tooth 2.Bulletin Board 3.Patrick! The Game 4.Sharks vs Pods 5.What's Eating Patrick 6.The Sewers of Bikini Bottom 7.Married to Money 8.Goodbye Krabby Patty 9.Larry's Gym 10.Mall Girl Pearl 11.Two Thumbs Down 12.Sanctuary 13.Pull Up a Barrel 14.Copybob DittoPants 15.Sandy's Nutmare 16.Snail Mail 17.Pineapple Invasion 18.Tutor Sauce 19.Squid Plus One 20.Sold! 21.Food Con Castaways 22.The Executive Treatment 23.Lost in Bikini Bottom 24.Lame and Fortune 25.SpongeBob LongPants 26.Mutiny in the Krusty 27.Salsa Imbecillius 28.Company Picnic 29.The Fish Bowl Season 10 1.Mimic Madness 2.Feral Friends 3.The Getaway 4.Unreal Estate 5.Lost and Found 6.Mermaid Pants 7.Burst Your Bubble 8.Trident Trouble 9.Spongebob's Place 10.Plankton Gets the Boot 11.Don't Wake Patrick 12.Code Yellow 13.Life Insurence 14.The Incredible Shrinking Sponge 15.House Worming 16.Out of the Picture 17.Krusty Katering 18.Whirlybrains 19.Plankton Retires 20.Patrick's Coupon 21.Snooze You Lose 22.Sportz? Season 11 1.Plankton Paranoia 2.Squid Noir 3.Karen's Virus 4.ChefBob 5.The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom 6.Teacher's Pests 7.Surf N Turf 8.There's a Sponge in my Soup 9.Doodle Dimension 10.Bottle Burglars 11.The Night Patty 12.Grandmum's The Word 13.Chatterbox Gary 14.Shopping List 15.My Leg! 16.Spot Returns 17.High Sea Diving 18.Man Ray Returns 19.Bubbletown 20.Sanitation Insanity 21.Krabby Patty Creature Feature 22.Appointment TV 23.The String 24.Goons on the Moon 25.Whale Watching 26.Girl's Night Out 27.Scavenger Pants 28.The Grill is Gone 29.Larry the Floor Manager 30.Bunny Hunt 31.The Check-Up 32.Mustard O'Mine 33.Krusty Kleaners 34.Drive Happy 35.Spin the Bottle 36.Stuck on the Roof 37.Cave Dwelling Sponge 38.No Pictures, Please 39.Cuddle E. Huggs 40.Call The Cops 41.Move Your Bubble Bass 42.Patnocchio 43.Pat the Horse 44.Squirrel Jelly 45.Don’t Feed The Clowns 46.Fun-Sized Friends 47.Old Man Patrick 48.Library Cards 49.The Clam Whisperer 50.Ink Lemonade Season 12 *The Krusty Slammer *Farmerbob *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *The Nitwitting Worst and Best list predictions